frozenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vuelie / Let the Sun Shine On
"Vuelie / Let the Sun Shine On" es la canción de apertura del musical Frozen: The Broadway Musical basado en la película de animación de Disney de 2013, Frozen. La canción nos relata la infancia de Elsa y Anna y la historia de la familia antes de que las puertas del castillo fueran cerradas. Nos muestra como Elsa y Anna solían jugar a escondidas en el Gran Salón cubriéndolo de nieve para hacer muñecos de nieve. El Rey y la Reina de Arendelle se esforzaban por enseñar a Elsa a mantener sus poderes en secreto, ya que hay cosas que devén permanecer en secreto, a pesar de eso la familia es feliz y mientras estén juntos podrán mantener cualquier tormenta a raya, mientras estén juntos el sol brillará. Mientras el coro nos cuenta como la familia real era muy adorada por todos y la historia se remonta a la infancia de sus hijas. Elsa es un niña especial, su magia llena los corazones de sus padres con mucho amor y miedo, la familia tiene secretos que mantener ocultos. Con la familia siempre en contacto con el pueblo que ama a sus dos princesas, siendo esta la clave de la fortaleza de la corona. Letra en Inglés Coro Masculino: Na na na heyana Nahiyaha naha Naheya heya na yanuwa Coro Femenino: Na na na nahana Nah na na na yunuwana Coro Masculino: Hanahe yunuwana Na na na heyana Hahiyaha naha Naheya heya na yanuwa Hanahe yunuwana Coro: Na na na heyana Nahiyaha naha Naheya heya na yanuwa Hanahe yunuwana Anna: Do you want to build a snowman? C'mon let's go and play Elsa: I can cover this whole place in snow I'm not supposed to though Anna: Yeah, just do it anyway Do it for your sister! Elsa please, oh please I can't do the things you do.. That's what I'm talking about! Elsa: You really want to build that snowman? Anna: You know I do Elsa: We'll stay up late and build that snowman! Anna: Yes!.. Ambas: Me and you Coro: Nah nah yanana Nah nah yanana Once there was a family beloved by all A king, a queen, two princesses And the story starts When they were small Ladies what have you been up to? Elsa was a special child From her first frozen tear Her magic filled her parents' hearts With so much love And fear.. Reina Iduna: Elsa no! What do we say? Elsa: Magic must stay a secret Reina Iduna: And there's just some things we can't do in public Anna: Like run naked in the breeze Reina Iduna y Elsa: ANNA!! Anna: Let the sun shine on Let our hearts be wild Like this perfect, happy, shiny, summer day Rey Agnarr y Reina Iduna: Let the sun shine on Anna: Cause it's alright Rey Agnarr, Reina Iduna y Elsa: Together we can keep the storm at bay Elsa y Anna:One, two three, together, clap together, snap together You and me together, knees together, freeze together Up or down together, princess crown together Always be together, you and me. Coro: Once there was a family With secrets to keep As rulers in the land Where respect for the crown Runs deep Anna: Freeze my butt Coro: And so the royal family is ever on display And people loved the princesses And watch them.. as their pray... Let the sun shine on Let our lives be free Let the promises of our land be sure and strong Let our hearts be blown By this melody All of winter love... Coro Femenino: Na na na heyana Coro Masculino: Nowa heyano Coro Femenino: Naha heyana Coro Masculino: Nowa heyano Coro Femenino: Na na na heyana Coro Masculino: Nowa heyano Coro Femenino: Naha heyana Coro: Let the sun shine on On Arendelle Let the crown be strong And let your love be true Let's our daughters spend what we lost When we'll look to you.. Letra traducida Coro Masculino: Na na na heyana Nahiyaha naha Naheya heya na yanuwa Coro Femenino: Na na na nahana Nah na na na yunuwana Coro Masculino: Hanahe yunuwana Na na na heyana Hahiyaha naha Naheya heya na yanuwa Hanahe yunuwana Coro: Na na na heyana Nahiyaha naha Naheya heya na yanuwa Hanahe yunuwana Anna: Y si hacemos un muñeco? Ven, vamos a jugar Elsa: Puedo cubrir todo este lugar en nieve Se supone que no debo hacerlo Anna: Sí, solo hazlo de todos modos ¡Hazlo por tu hermana! Elsa por favor, oh por favor No puedo hacer las cosas que haces.. ¡De estaba hablando! Elsa: ¿De verdad quieres hacer ese muñeco de nieve? Anna: Sabes que sí Elsa: ¡Nos quedaremos despiertas hasta tarde y haremos ese muñeco de nieve! Anna: ¡Sí!.. Ambas: Yo y tú Coro: Nah nah yanana Nah nah yanana Hubo una vez una familia querida por todos Un rey, una reina, dos princesas Y la historia comienza Cuando eran pequeños Chicas, ¿qué han estado haciendo? Elsa era una niña especial Con su primera lágrima congelada Su magia llenó los corazones de sus padres '' ''Con tanto amor '' ''Y miedo... Reina Iduna: ¡Elsa no! ¿Que te hemos dicho? Elsa: La magia debe permanecer en secreto Reina Iduna: Y solo hay algunas cosas que no podemos hacer en público Anna: Como correr desnudos en la brisa Reina Iduna y Elsa: ANNA!! Anna: Deja que el sol brille Dejemos que nuestros corazones sean salvajes Me gusta este día de verano perfecto, alegre y brillante Curiosidades *La canción es un Mashup de varias canciones de de la franquicia con la adición de partes nuevas. **Se compone principalmente por partes de las canciones Vuelie y Do You Want to Build a Snowman?. **Cuando Elsa y Anna hacen un juego de manos, cantan un fragmento de la canción eliminada de Frozen We Know Better, en la cual también se ven en la misma situación cuando eran niñas. Categoría:Frozen: The Broadway Musical Categoría:2018 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Frozen: The Broadway Musical